


Mmm Whatcha Say

by issiefrancis



Series: Lay Lines [6]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Lapdance, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8963914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issiefrancis/pseuds/issiefrancis
Summary: Erin gets drunk and horny and tries to give Holtz a lapdance. More smut!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a mildly edited version of one of the earlier ones because I read it again and it didn't quite sit right. Enjoy <3

Erin is _so_ drunk right now. The whole squad downed a couple of shots at the beginning of the night but Erin just kept on going. They're home now, and Holtzmann is sitting on the couch trying to convince Erin to just drink some water.

Erin has other ideas. "Holtzy, I'm horny." She's pouting. They're definitely not having sex while she's in this state.

"Just have some water, Er-bear."  Holtzmann sighs, leaning backwards.

Suddenly Erin is on top of her, not quite sitting. Holtzmann goes to wrap her arms around her and get her to sit down before she falls down, but Erin has other ideas.

"No, no touching," she hiccups. Then suddenly she's moving her hips, thrusting back and forth above Holtzmann's lap. " _Mmm whatcha say_ ," she sings off-key.

Is she really trying to lap dance to _that_ song? Holtzmann holds back a laugh, trying to grab Erin's hands to stop her from hurting one or the other of them – or at least stop assaulting her eardrums.

"No!" she insists, turning around so she can face her girlfriend. She begins popping the buttons on her blouse, then growls in frustration as her drunken fingers can't get one. She just tears it off, said buttons snapping against the floor and couch. Holtzmann groans. _That_ will be a nice surprise when she steps on one tomorrow. 

Now Erin's in nothing but tight booty shorts and a very nice bra, and her hips are gyrating above Holtzmann's centre. She's trying _really_ hard not to get turned on, but it's nigh on impossible. Her girlfriend is sexy at the worst of times, let alone when her hair is mussed up and her make up is sultry and she's dressed in very little at all and murmuring dirty talk.

Then Erin reaches up to touch her own nipple through the thin lace of her bra and Holtzmann has to close her eyes. She  responds unwillingly to the scenario, wetness and tension building between her legs.

"Are you getting hot, Jillian?" Erin breathes beside her ear, arms encircling her and pushing those perfect breasts far too close for comfort.

"Hnngh," is all Holtzmann can manage. Then Erin grabs her wrist and brings her hand to her breast. Holtzmann can feel Erin's hard nipple against the flesh of her hand and she yanks away.

"No! Er, c'mon, you're too drunk for this. Let's go to bed and sleep and have steamy morning sex tomorrow."

"No. Now," Erin pouts and leans down to nibble Holtzmann's ear, because she knows that always gets her.

Holtzmann wants nothing more than than to have Erin take her right here on their couch; she's practically leaving a stain on the nice suede, but she'll be damned if she'll have sex with someone so obviously intoxicated.

"Erin, babe, light of my life." Holtzmann pushes Erin off her gently, sitting her down on the couch. Erin wraps her arms around herself, eyes wide and teary.

"Was I not sexy?" Erin looks like she's about to cry and Holtzmann curses this whole situation with some choice muttered expletives.

"Erin, my love, that was the hottest thing I have witnessed in all my years on this planet." Holtzmann briefly relives it and her clit practically jumps with arousal. "But you're very, very drunk right now, so I think we'd better just sleep it off, huh?"

Erin shakes her head. "Horny," she pouts, looking like she's about to get up and start grinding on Holtz again.

"Nuh-uh," Holtzmann shakes her head equally as firmly, hand on Erin's forearm. "Maybe, if you have some water and something to eat, we can try again later." The easy route is to lie and then Erin will forget and fall asleep and then maybe Holtzmann can do something about her sexual frustration _herself_.

Erin brightens up. She takes the glass from the floor and downs it in four sips, then goes to the kitchen, remarkably not falling over at any point. Maybe she isn't as drunk as Holtzmann thought. Holtzmann firmly ignores that thought. Dangerous territory. Erin is drunk and they are _not_ having sex. Erin returns with crackers and offers one to Holtzmann as she chows her way through them.

"Okay! Food, drink, we're good to go," Erin says, hand reaching between Holtz's legs.

"No, Erin!" Holtzmann sighs in frustration.

"Oh my god, Holtzmann." Erin retracts her hand immediately, rubbing her face. "Okay, I'm not nearly as drunk as you think I am right now, I just wanted to see what would happen if I gave you a lap dance and I didn't want you to think I was sober in case you thought it was stupid." She hides her face in her hands with embarrassment.

Holtzmann's mouth drops open. "Erin-"

"I mean, yeah, I'm _tipsy_ , but I'm going to remember this in the morning."

"Erin, that's... actually quite worrying. Also, you're a shockingly good actress." Holtzmann is conflicted. _We tell each other everything._

"Hey, Holtz?" Erin says, leaning in for a hug.

"Mmm hmm?"

"I know you're about to tell me that we need to communicate-with-a-capital-C about this, but I'm just really horny." She giggles self-deprecatingly. "Can we talk about it tomorrow?"

Holtzmann is confused and pretty sexually frustrated, so she nods. "Erin, I love you. I would never laugh at you," she feels compulsed to add.

"I know. I'm stupid and anxious." Erin kisses her softly, a thank you.

Then she deepens it, Holtzmann moaning into Erin's mouth. "Fu-uck." Erin gently wriggles them to a lying position across the couch and moves to kiss Holtzmann's neck. Her girlfriend moans throatily as she sucks at her sweet spot. She begins to move her hips against Holtz as she gets more turned on, the light pressure between her legs feeling incredible.

"Time for more?" Holtzmann questions, rubbing Erin's waist and no further.

"Fuck yes, take me, Holtz!"

Erin giggles at  her own enthusiasm, then pulls her girlfriend to the bedroom. Holtzmann begins to undress her, asking for consent with a quick tug at her bra strap and then at her shorts. Erin nods happily, pulling off her own shorts but leaving her panties. Holtzmann lowers herself to her crotch, kissing her stomach and thighs softly, then huffs a warm breath over Erin's clit. Erin groans.

"You ready?" Holtzmann checks.

"I've never been more ready in my life," Erin responds, reaching down and pushing Holtzmann's face into her crotch. Holtzmann licks her through her panties, smelling Erin's arousal, then tugs them down. She doesn't even get them all the way off before Erin is pushing her face back into her centre. Her rough and ready treatment is giving Holtzmann all kinds of tingly feelings _down there_. She moans inadvertently against Erin's clit, noting the way her girlfriend responds, hips grinding up against Holtz's face.

"You're so wet for me, babe," Holtzmann says wonderingly, kissing Erin's clit before she _really_ begins eating her out. The simple action elicits another grinding motion, so Holtzmann gets to work. She sucks her clit softly, running circles around it with her tongue, then darts down to her opening and licks it with broad strokes. Erin moans, lifting her hips, looking for more penetration.

"Holtzmann, I need you inside me. Three, please." Holtzmann obliges, pushing into Erin with the requested three fingers. She's so wet that Holtzmann has absolutely no trouble. "Oh fuck, Holtzmann, oh shit, oh fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-" Erin lets out a long, hefty moan, fucking herself on Holtz's fingers.

Holtzmann grinds against the bed, turned on by Erin's performance. The scent of Erin's arousal is so fucking hot, and she can feel herself getting closer just from being in between Her legs.

"Faster," Erin gasps out. Holtzmann looks up to see her rubbing both of her nipples. _Fuck_. Holtz pushes her hips harder against the bed and begins fucking in earnest, curling her fingers against the g-spot, kissing and sucking the clit, getting wetter as Erin approaches her climax.

"Jill, I'm gonna-" Holtzmann feels the tightening around her fingers that usually represents the beginning of her climax, and feels a familiar twitching in her own centre, but Erin doesn't quite finish. "Fuck, I'm so close, Jill, please, harder." Holtzmann goes faster, swirling her tongue around the clit, until she feels the tightening again.

"You taste so good, baby," she mumbles, hoping it will help Erin over the edge. Again, she eases off instead of building into release.

Erin growls above her, hips thrusting upwards. "I'm so close, harder, Jill! Please, ugh-" Holtzmann gives it everything she's got, hitting the g-spot on every stroke, licking the clit fast and hard, moaning against it.

Finally- "It's happening, I'm coming," she moans, tightening around Holtzmann's fingers. This time, it happens, Erin screaming Holtzmann's name. Holtz can feel it right between her legs, her underwear is absolutely soaking wet. Erin's thighs tighten around her face, and it's just too much, and she comes too. It's a little one, but enough to make her whisper, "Fuck, fuck, fuck," against Erin's clit.

"Fu-uck-" Erin moans as she rides it out on Holtzmann's gently stimulating fingers.

Shortly after recovering, Erin tugs Holtzmann up the bed and kisses her.

"Did you come, Holtz?" She's smirking.

"Ma-aybe… You were so gorgeous. I couldn't help it." She wipes off her chin with her hand.

Erin grins. "That was the best orgasm I've ever had."

"You say that every time." Holtz grins back. She flops onto the bed beside Erin.

"What do _you_ want, babe?"

Holtzmann shrugs, winking. "Dealer's choice."

Erin slides her hands into Holtzmann's panties, offering a little smirk in response to the breathy whine from Holtzmann.

"My performance got you a little wet, huh?" Erin trails a single finger through her folds, feeling the warm wetness against her fingertips. Holtzmann groans and nods.

"Please," she whispers. Erin brushes her clit softly, earning another moan, then rubs gently. Holtzmann nearly comes again right then and there, she's so aroused.

"Erin, please- oh, _fuck_ -" Erin speeds up just a little, but it's not enough. She reaches down to touch herself, to relieve the pressure.

Erin grabs Holtzmann's wandering hands and pins them both above her head. "Okay?" she checks, holding them gently so that Holtz can pull away. Holtz nods enthusiastically. Erin smiles and rolls on top of her girlfriend, holding her down with her hips. Holtzmann twitches underneath her, desperate for more stimulation.

As she rubs Holtzmann's clit faster and harder, Erin kisses her neck, straddling her girlfriend, rocking her hips back and forth to put more weight behind her hand. Holtzmann is panting now, on the edge.

"Fuck, Erin," she mutters, hips rolling against her.

"Come for me, babe. God, you look so good under me." Erin is kissing her way up Holtz's neck. "Fuck, I just want to feel you come," she murmurs against Holtzmann's ear.

Holtzmann lets out a low scream, coming hard. She pushes herself erratically against Erin's hand, groaning and clenching around it. Erin keeps going, pushing Holtz for a longer orgasm. She clutches the sheets, lasting almost thirty seconds before pushing Erin away. 

"That was so hot, Holtz," Erin says, wiping her hand off. "I'm wet again."

"We can go for number three if you want, Er." Holtzmann grins, still blissed out from her orgasm.

"I'm done. But thanks." Erin kisses her.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Erin smiles down at her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Fingers crossed that was an improvement! Hope you loved it <3 let me know in the comments!


End file.
